Forum:2009-09-16 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Hmmm. This is the first time Tarvek has turned that shade. Good news or bad news? --Rej Gil really turned on a dime. The dropped it on Tarvek. I wonder what Gil's story will be? This explains Gil's wish to save Tarvek. Weasel owed Snake. Lots of hurt here on both sides. --Rej ¤¤? 04:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :This may just be my intense and burning hatred of Tarvek talking, but the fact that Tarvek was using his "friend's" identity crisis as an excuse to spy for favors to cash in later doesn't suggest that he is owed anything. (I'd also venture the whole "everyone else is spying so I should be allowed to too" is bull, since the other kids weren't doing it for political manipulation purposes). Now then, note the very telling look on Gil's face in panel 5. I think somebody finally had a chat with their wayward offspring about genetics and political science. I'm also thinking somebody also decided to explain the true nature of Tarvek's "friendship" and family history. I don't suppose Tarvek trying to be sneaky would go unnoticed. All in all, I really just want to slap him more with every page. And I thought that wasn't possible after Strumhalten. -- Elle 04:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm prone to believe that Tarvek is telling the basic truth. I'd guess that Gil was really upset when brought to the baron, and the baron told him the truth. Gil's a kid, doesn't know what to do with this info, realizes that he's kind of been working against his own father. Maybe he turned Tarvek in out of guilt, or maybe he was trying to protect Tarvek because he thought Tarvek would be in danger if he found out the truth. AmariT 10:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I think Tarvek is telling the truth-- as he saw it. I agree that this may be when Gil found out whose son he really was, and it seems likely that Klaus told him Tarvek was just manipulating him. Which is unfortunate, because while it is undeniably true that Tarvek was trying to manipulate everyone, and was spying as well, I think he honestly did consider Gil his friend. I have to wonder what Klaus said about Tarvek that made Gil suspect him so suddenly. Nekokami 11:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I am with AmariT on this one. Gil has most likely either been told the truth and he realizes that Tarvek digging further will only land him in more trouble or his father has spun him a story about Tarvek that makes Gil feel that Tarvek has been using him this entire time. Through out this story arc I really do see Tarvek's feelings of friendship towards Gil as nothing but legitimate and his feeling of hatred as having it's roots in what he felt was a betrayal of his rarely given trust. In fact much of what his character is today could have it's roots back to this moment of 'betrayal'. Kognar 11:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : I think it's too much to hope that Tarvek would have grown up to be an open and truthful young man even without this incident, but it seems plausible that this did contribute to his current state. (Being sent back to the viper pit he calls "home" probably didn't help his ethical development any, but I'm not sure staying on Castle W would have been that much of an improvement.) And whatever else Gil may feel about Tarvek, let's not forget that he insisted on risking his own life to save him-- and although much of that may have been just to impress Agatha, I don't think that was the whole reason. Nekokami 20:33, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Just occurred to me that Gil could interpret Tarveks promise to dig into as a threat to his life (and explain the 'look'). Gil just found out who he really was, and the Tarvek is there spying, at the time Gil's best protection from the Barons enemies is that noone knows who he is, and here is something who is not only promising to dig into his past but will also deliver that information to the people most likely to try and kill him!Weerea 12:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. The fact that Gil reacts furiously to those specific words of Tarveks's, suggests that he has found out his identity. Gil's two previous comments related to Tarvek are "That smug condescending snake" and (earlier to Zeetha) "Sturmvoraus. Another thing my father was right about." So my guess is Klaus has told Gil something genuine about the Sturmvoraus family that has convinced him that Tarvek is malicious as well as a manipulator. I think Gil's look of stunned disbelief in panel five is directed at Tarvek. Then Tarveks next words confirm his worse fears. Reichardt von Hamming 14:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :: So what we have here is two young boys that could have become the best of friends into adulthood but whose association takes a nose dive because of circumstances and suspicions? Perhaps a reconciliation between the two is on the cards? Of course their feelings towards the same lady could complicate this! Kognar 14:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) The orphan Speculation on the identity of the orphan can be found in Talk:Mr. Rovainen. Argadi 13:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page